My Forbidden Love Story
by shadow-dog18
Summary: This story is about a normal girl who falls in love with a not so normal guy.They end up going through a lot to be with each other but the question is can they be together ?
1. Intro

I wanted to make a story so here it is.

_**Crack**_

Was heard as someone steped on a single twig as someone ran throght the forest.

" How did i get myself in to this mess".A voice of someone said frantically.

The voice sounded soft,yet high.possible that of a women of early 20's? By the sound of her voice she was scared,Why? From the look of it she was running from someone,who or what?

Still running through the large forest,as she looked frantically from side to side trying to find a way out,and find some help.She starts to think of how she came to be here in the middle of the night in this deep,dark,scary forest being chased by **HIM**.

One Month Ago

_Hi my name is Alena,and i'm a 22 years old women.I have a long dark brown hair that's put into a long braid,with my bangs hanging loosely just above my eye brows,I also have sky blue eye,and smoth peach colo skin.I'am also about 5"6._

_Now on to my personlltiy,I'm kind but cn be real tough when I need to be,funny,cheerful,smart,smart,sporty,some what girly but not too girly.I'am also animal lover,and a plant lover too._

_Anyway here is my story._

_I was born in Canada,And lives with my mom and dad until I was eighteen years old.I then move d out and got a nice apartment with my best friend Alisha,who has hair thats brown like my own but now its black which goes just alittle past her shoulders,and she also so has a boy friend for 4 years,sady i don't have one atleast not __yet__.we later in life we both moved out of our of our partens homes to the apartment which we are still are there to this very day._

_Me and Alisha my best friend since we were two years old.Anyway we both graduated from university a year after we both moved the place were now at._

_Alisha and I are both work at a nice quiet little cafe,named the " Blossom Cafe",and we both have been woring there for two years now._

_Ok that's enough about me.This is a story about a forbidden love story,My forbidden love story to be exact._

Sorry that this chapter is short but I promise that the next chapter will be longer.It is just that this chapter is the intro of how the story starts and talks about the main person anyways Read and review,tell me what you thing of this story and I'll update as soon as I can.


	2. The Encounter

Im so sorry it take a while to add a chapter i was busy studying for 3 test this week and for next week anyway here is the 2nd chapter and as promist i made it longer and better so enjoy.

_**Walking**_

_I was walking along on a side walk,Then I started to cross the street but did not see a car coming my way when..._

_**Beeeepppp**_

_**Ahhhhhh**_

_**Woosh**_

_The car kept on going by,I looked up to see who had saved me,Staring down at me was a pair of onyx eyes,That were somewhat cold and mysterious,He then put me down,Which I had been in his arms when he had saved me.Now I can finally get a better look at him.He was tall cause I had to look up at him,I only came up to his chin when I was able to stand again,With pail color skin oh most white even,Sleek black color hair,Very well build muscles,And he was wearing a black hoody,Dark blue jeans,Black sneakers.But the thing that stood out th most was his eyes,those cold yet mysterious eyes that I find my self getting lost in and unable to look away._

" Thank y- " I tried say as I blush but got interrupted by someone.

_Turning around I could see my bestfriend running to me._

" Alena " Said Alisha

" Alisha ? " I Question

" I just saw what happen,and are you ok " Asked Alisha

" Yeah im fine thanks to him " I said as I turned around to the guy that save me.

_But when I turned around he was gone.I then turned back at Alisha._

" Who ? " Asked Alisha

" The guy who just saved me from getting hit by the car.But he's gone " I said

" Weired,he must be really fast then " Said Alisha

" Yeah and I didn't even get to finish saying thanks to him or even ask what his name was because you interrupted me " I Said

" Oh Im sorry but Im sure you'll see him agian, get to say thanks and find out his name too " Said Alisha

_sighs_

"I hope so too " I told her

_But little did I now that she was right and I was going to see him again soon._

" Well we better head too work before were late " Told Alisha

" Yeah I guess your right " I Said

_We both started to walk away towards our work "Blossom Cafe" but what we didn't know was that up high in a near by tree,amongst the leafs,was someone watching them and that someone had a pair of cold paircenting onyx coloured eyes._

_Soon me and Alisha arrived at work,went into the back to change into our cafe uniforms.Then we came back out to start woring,Alisha went to one end of the counter and I went to the other end,And we both started to work our own cashregers,taking some orders of the people who ever came in to over._

_The rest of the moring went by and we served many people who came into the medium size cafe,we were just about to go on our break when I hard the bell above the door __**ring**__ as the door open to the same pair of cold onyx coloured eyes from earlier looking at my own sky blue eyes.As I soon found that I could not look away from his own eyes.But some part of me did not want to look away.He started to walk towards my end of the counter,as I started to blush when he finally got to the counter._

" Hi welcome to Blossom Cafe,What would you like to order? " I said still blushing

" Yeah I'll just have black coffee,no suger. " He said while look at me

" Sure It will be ready in a few minutes " I Told him as I smiled.

_**Nods**_

_He walks away and sits down at a table near a window._

_I went in back a bit and started to make his black coffee,soon It was done and I picked it up,walked over to his table,then I put his coffee down on the table._

" Here you go " I said smiling

" Thanks " He said

" Yeah,by the way I wanted to thank you for saving me earlier.Since I nevered got to finest saying it before my friend came,So thank you " I said

" your welcome " He said

" Mind if I sit here,since my break just started now " I asked him

" Sure " He said

_I then sat down on the oppsite side of the small table._

" So whats your name? " I asked him

" Drake " He told me

" Oh thats a nice name " I said to him

" Yeah and yours? " Drake asked me

" Mines Alena " I told him.

" yeah " Drake said.

_We talked for a while but what we did not know was that someone was watching them up high in a tree from out side the cafe place._

" **Looks like hes takeing a liking to this girl...**"Said a Dark voice.

" ** Hmm... I think you should pay her a visted and have a "Nice " talk with her**" Said **HIM**

" **Yes my lord** " Said the dark voice as he left.

" **I wonder what you would do it something were to happen to her Drake** " Said **HIM**

_After that was said he vanished in thin air._

_Back in the shop with me and Drake,I had just finest talking to him and got up to leave to start back at working._

" Well my break is over now so I have to get back to work now " I told him

" Hn,and I have to get back home befor dark for so things " Drake said to me

" Since you know where I work,I gusse I'll see you here again tomorrow,so bye " I said to him abit sad that he has to leave

" Yeah I'll be back tomorrow so bye" Darke said

_And with that he got up paid for his coffee and walk out the door,out of my site.I then went over to my side of the counter,I looked over to see Alisha coming over to said something to me._

" I saw that " Alisha said to me

" Saw what? " I ask

" I saw you flirting with that guy you were sitting down talking too " Alisha Told me

" I was not " I argued back while blushing

" Sure,so was he the guy who saved you this moring from that car " She asked me

" Yes and thats why I was over there,I was just saying thank you and I also asked his name,then he ask for mine soon we started talking while I taked more then him so thats all " I told her

" Ok,so what was his name? " Alisha asked me

" His name is Drake " I said to her

" Wow thats a cool name " She told me

" yeah It is " I said

" So did you give him your number? " Alisha asked me

" Maybe " I said to her

" Ohhhhh you so did,and you know it " She said all nowing at me

" So what if I did,he's new around here so I gave him my number so at least he'll know some one nice here " I argued back

" rrriiiggghhhttt,anyways is he coming back here" Alisha asked

" I don't know he said he will but I really hope he does come back here " I Told her.

" Well I hope so too " Alisha said

" Why's that ? " I asked

" Cause that way you too can get to know each other more then you too can start dating and maybe become boyfriend and girlfriend " Alisha told me

" What I don't like him like that and besides were only friends " I said back

" Maybe one day you two will be more then friends " Alisha said

" You knows will just have to wait and see " I Said

_With then said Me and Alisha went back to work for the rest of the day.Then we wnet home for sleep but I fell asleep dreaming of Drake as a blush formed on my face as I sleeped._

There all done for Chapter two and again Im sorry I was Late for updating but here are some reasons why Im late/not updateing -

1 : Im real lazy.

2 : To many other storys to wright.

3 : To many pics to darw.

4 : Just plan to busy.

5 : Busy studying for test/quizs in school.

6 : Or just don't want too.

But I will update In time so I hope you can wait.Oh and I hope you like this chapter,If you have any good ideas for this story please tell me ok.So read and review.


	3. Getting To Know Each Other

Ok Im so sorry for the long wait but here is some reason why I might have been late and for not updating this story -

1 : Im real lazy.

2 : To many other story's to Wright.

3 : To many pictures to draw.

4 : Just plan to busy.

5 : Busy studying for exams/test/quiz's in school.

6 : I could be sick.

7 : One of my parents could be in the hospitable.

8 : Or just don't want too.

Anyways on with the chapter.

It was another Beautiful sunny day out side as I woke up after heaving a wonderful dream last night,I then sat up and starched while looking at my clock and saw it was Eight'o clock.I got up out of my bed,pick out some things to wear for today then I went in to my bathroom and got a shower then I got out and put on my outfit,dried my hair and braided it.Then I left my bath room and walked out of my room and went down stairs too our kitchen just in time to see My best friend Alisha putting Chocolate Chip Pancakes on my place at the small table then put a bowl full of corn flack's on her place and sat down.

" Morning Alisha " I say as I sat down at the small talbe.

" Hey Alena " Alisha said to me.

" Thanks for making my fave breakfast " I said eating some of my fave food.

" Your welcome " She said eating some of her food.

After we had finish eating our breakfast,we put on our sneakers on,grabbed our uniforms and went out the door,heading for work.When we both got there me and Alisha went in to the change room to put on uniforms,came back out went to our side of the counter and start to take orders.

It was nearly noon time and we have served many people so for to day when I head the bell above the door ring I looked over from talking to my best friend to see Drake walk in and I instantly blush but quickly shock it off and smiled at him when he came over to the counter.

" Hi Drake " I said to him smiling.

" Hey " Drake said.

" So what are you doing here today ? " I asked him.

" Well I said I would come back here yesterday to talk some more to you and also so to get my coffee " He said.

" Oh Really,well work closes early today so we can talk then in about a hr or two.Oh and I'll get your coffee ready in a minute so just go sit down until then. " I told him.

" sure that will be fine " Drake said and went to sit down in the same table as yesterday.

I go and get his coffee ready when Alisha came over to me after she just finish serving someone.

" So what were you and Drake talking about ? " She asked me.

" Oh nothing much just after we finish work here early me and him are going to go for a walk and talk about ourselves to get to know more about each other. " I told her.

" I see well good luck with that " Alisha said.

" I will " I said and just finish making his coffee and brought it over to him.

" Here you go Drake " I said happily smiling at him.

" Thanks " He said taking it in his hand to drink some.

" Your welcome and well I guess I'll see you when the cafe closes " I said.

" Yeah " Drake said.

I then went back our to the counter too finish working the last two hrs of work and serve people.Soon It was closing time,Me and Alisha just finish changing into our normal outfits.Then I went up to our nice boss.

" Hey Tim Me and Alisha are going now ok. " I told him.

" Ok see you the day after tomorrow " Tim said

" Why after tomorrow ? " I asked.

" Oh I forgot to tell you but the cafe is closed tomorrow because Im going to visited some family members tomorrow,So I have to close it all day tomorrow." He explained to me.

" Well I'll tell Alisha then oh and tell your family I said hi for me " I said.

" Thanks and sure." Tim said as he went into the back.

I went back our to Alisha who was talking to Drake while she did most of the talking since he don't talk much.

" Alisha we don't have to go into work tomorrow " I said to her.

" Huh why ? Alisha asked.

" Because Tim has to go see some of his family members so the cafe stays closed all day " I told her.

" Oh really,Well at least we can have some time off now " She said.

" Yup so lets go " I said to her and Drake.

We all walk out side Cafe Blossom door and I said Bye to Alisha since were going to difference way.

" Okay bye Alisha " I said to her as we hugged.

" Yeah bye " She said as she hugged back,

" Hey Alena " I heard Alisha said to me as we pulled back.

" Yeah " I said looking at her.

" Try not to have too much fun with him " Alisha said teasing me.

" WHAT...Alisha I would never do that and you know It " I yelled at her while blushing.

" Sure you won't and what ever " Alisha said to me smirking at me then turned around and walked away.

" Man I hate It when she is like that " I mumble to myself.

I then turn around to see Drake behind me smirking at me.

" Oh don't you start now Drake " I say to him.

" Start what ? " He said still smirking.

" You know very well what I'm talking about. " I said starting to get mad.

" No I don't know what your talking about " Drake said as his grew bigger at how mad I was getting.

" I know you do and stop smirking me " I said getting madder.

" Why ? " He said still smirking at me that just keeps getting bigger.

" Because I hate It,And It bugs the livening hell out of me when someone does that to me " I told him still mad.

" Like me " Drake said still smirking at me.

" YES like you so stop that right now " I said getting anger now.

" No,Make me " He said to me still smirking that big smirk.

" Aaauuurrrggg I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU ANY MORE " I yelled at him pissed off as I stomped down the sidewalk away from him.

Drake smirk some more then started walking to catch up with me.

" Your not really mad at me are you ? " Drake said a little worried.

"..."

" Awww come on I'm sorry " He said looking at me.

"..." I looked away from him still mad from before still walking away.

" Well if you won't talk to me then I'll just have too make you and I know just how too " Drake said smirking at me again.

He then got behind me and wrapped him arms around my waist as I gasped from the sudden action he lean in to my ear and said...

" So are you going to start talking to me or do I have too tickle you " He said moving his hands to my sides getting ready to tickle me.

" He wouldn't dare tickle me " I said to myself in my mind.

" I would " He said as if reading my mind then he started tickling me.

" Hahahah-Stop-hahahaha " I said while laughing.

" Are you going to start talking to me " Drake said as he stoped tickling me.

" No " Alisha said while taking in some air.

" Well then I guess I'll just keep on tickling you " He said as he started to tickle her again.

few mins later

" Hahaha-Ok-haha-I'll-haha talk to you again-hahaha " I said while laughing.

" good" Drake said as he let go of me.

" your are so mean you know that " Alena said as she toke in some air.

" Yeah I know I'am " Drake said.

" What ever man " She says while walking to bench to sit down on.

They both sit down on the bench for a few mins to rest well more for Alena that is.

" So Drake is there anything you want to know about me cause that why were out here so we both can get to know each other better. " I said looking at him.

" anything you want to say. " He say's.

" Ok well you know my name so I'll start with my age which is 23 and I just got out of collage and Alisha who you alrighty meet is my best friend for life who I known since I was small,we also been I'm the same school since we meet,she is the same age as me but older by a few months.Also we both live in the same apartment together.I like all animals,flowers too,etc.oh I also I tend to have a multipliable personally,I have a bad temper. But I can be nice when I want to be which is most of the time etc." I said.

" Wow you sound like a fun person to be around."Drake said.

" I guess so cause that's why Alisha is my best friend.Ok now what about you ? Alena asked him.

" Well Im also 23 and I was born in a small town far away from here,and I too just finish collage and I now live on my own.I have no friends cause I don't want any,I like bats,I have a some what calm personally and I mostly like to be alone." He said

" I don't know why you have no friends you a great guy to be friends with.And I'm happy to bad friends with such a grat guy." I told him.

" Thanks and your a great friend too my only friend but a friend none the less." Drake said to her.

" Aww that's sweet of you too say that about me.Anyways It's getting let so I think I'm going to go home now " Alena said getting up off the bench.

" I'll walk you home if you don't mine that is " He said also getting up.

" Ok sure I don't mine at all " I told him.

With that said they both start walking to Alena's place.After some time and some more talking well with Alena doing most of the talking they both arrived at her apartment.

" Well I guess I'll see you later so bye " Alena said getting ready to open the door.

" Hey Alena do you have do want too go to the fair tomorrow on your day off and I'll pick you up at 3:00pm ? Drake asked her just as she opened the door.

" Yeah sure "She said not now getting what he just said and closed the door.

With that said Drake disappeared with a small smile on his face.On a roof of a near by house stood two take figures.

" Well looks like their going on a date tomorrow so it will be the right time to get her " A male voice said.

" Yes and its going to be fun " The other male voice said.

" Just make sure sure she is alone and Drake don't fine you " The first male said.

" Don't worry I won't " The second one said.As both of them disappeared into the wind.

Back at Alena place she just walk into her room when...

" Omg did I just agree to go on a date with Drake ? "Alena said just figuring that out now.

Ok there all done with chapter three.so who are those two mystery guys and what are they going to do to Alena?but most of all how will the date go ? well you'll just have to wait until I wright the next chapter wich won't be for a long time cause I'm planing on wrighting a new story but I will get it up as soon as I can.So until then you'll have to wait but here is the name of the next chapter so you can guess what well happen.

**A Date and Some Trouble Ahead.**


End file.
